


don't listen to my mouth it's right in my head

by llostt_in_ttranslationn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, misunderstandings galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/llostt_in_ttranslationn
Summary: You ever know two people whose heart eyes for each other make them blind to how the other feels?





	don't listen to my mouth it's right in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! School is over now and I'm gonna get back into my two stories soon but I needed a bit of a warm up so I asked my pals over on tumblr for some prompts, and I really liked the one that called for popular Tobin pining over lowkey Christen, so here it is! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

So, Tobin's totally not in love with Kelley O'Hara. She's not. It's all one big misunderstanding. It just so happens that no one has taken the time to understand. For two fucking years. Which is why her whole team thinks she's totally head over heels for the other girl. But she's not. No way. No matter what Allie and Ashlyn and Pinoe think.

"You're never going to get her to date you if you don't actually talk to her."

Tobin let's out a loud huff, closing her locker a little more forcefully than necessary. "I'm not in the mood, Pinoe."

"Jesus, Tobs. What's gotten into you?" Pinoe grumbles.

"My head is killing me and the last thing i need before Algebra is to deal with this shit."

"You're a stud, man. She'd be a fool not to date you. You're Tobin fucking Heath! Chicks drool over you," Pinoe slaps a hand against Tobin's back in what Tobin assumes is supposed to be a supportive manner.

Tobin shrugs her hand off. "Bye, Pinoe," she stalks away before the other girl can say another word.

Tobin hates Algebra with a burning passion. She's terrible with the whole numbers thing. She's pretty sure the only reason she's passing this class is because it's taught by Coach's wife. She'd never admit it out loud though. She doesn't need her teammates to tease her about even more things she's embarrassed about.

It doesn't help that she's kinda sorta always distracted in this class.

Like, just now, if Tobin wasn't too busy daydreaming, she might have heard the teacher call out her name for attendance.

"Yo, T, she's calling you," Tobin's tablemate, Dom gives her a gentle nudge.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Doyle. Won't happen again," Tobin smiles sheepishly.

They both know it will, but Tobin doesn't get called on her bluff.

"How's it going, mate?" Dom asks shortly after Mrs. Doyle has started her lesson.

Tobin shrugs. "I feel like I'm dying, dude."

Dom lets out a low chuckle, ignoring the glare he gets from the teacher.

"You better be in tip top shape for tryouts in a couple weeks!"

"Even if I wasn't, I'd still be better than you," Tobin shoots back.

Dom gasps in fake offence. "You did not just say that."

"And what if I did?" Tobin smirks.

"Then I'll-"

"Mr. Dwyer, Miss Heath, may I remind you that most of the students in this classroom are here to learn. If you cannot refrain from chattering, I'll be forced to separate you. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dom says.

Tobin juat nods in agreement, and Mrs. Doyle returns to the board.

Dome lets out a snicker. "Damn she's in a mood today."

"Today and every day," Tobin chips in.

At Dom's next quiet laugh, Mrs. Doyle spins around and gives them a scalding look.

"Dominic, gather your things and stand up," Mrs. Doyle says in an eerily calm voice.

Dom doesn't dare disobey, and Tobin stares down at the table as he packs up, not wanting to make eye contact with their angry teacher.

Mrs. Doyle appears to be scanning the room before she speaks. "Christen, I'm going to have you and Dominic switch seats."

Tobin's head jerks up. _Fuck._

The other girl shuffles her things together before quickly moving a few rows back and slipping into the spot next to Tobin, who watches helplessly as her friend treks away.

She doesn't look to her left at all during class. For once, Tobin actually pays attention in class. She still doodles in her notebook instead of taking notes, but it's a start.

* * *

 

When Tobin heads to the weight room after last period, her friends are already there.

Allie is the first to notice, and she shoots Tobin a smirk. "Did Doyle really call you and Dom out in the middle of class?"

"Did she really separate you guys?" Ashlyn asks.

"Did she really partner you up with little Pressy?" Pinoe questions.

"Yeah," Tobin sighs.

"Guess you won't have to worry about failing. Press is a huge nerd. I'll bet you can get her to do your work for you," Pinoe says. "Use all that charm you've got to convince her."

"Don't do that," Ashlyn advises. "She's Kelley's best friend. That's not cool. She won't date you if you fuck her best friend for test answers."

"For the last fucking time, I don't have feelings for Kelley O'Hara!" Tobin practically shouts.

A huge mistake, considering said girl was also in the weight room.

Kelley's eyes widen across the room, but she doesn't engage the group, just continues with her pull ups.

"She likes you?" Kelley can hear the pain in her best friend's voice.

"I distinctly recall her saying she doesn't. Expletive included," Kelley lowers herself to the ground so she can see eye to eye with Christen.

The other girl is pouting, and Kelley can see the self doubt blooming in her mind. "I mean, of course she does. Who wouldn't? You're so great."

"And also, so taken," Kelley nudges Christen "Relax babes, I'm not your competition for this one. I'll be your cheerleader for once."

Christen lets out a harsh chuckle, ignoring Kelley's words. "I don't know why I let myself live in some fantasy world where she even knows who I am."

Kelley can see the tears in Christen's eyes, so she jumps into action, pulling the other girl out of the weight room and into the locker room.

"Hey. Stop. Look at me, Chris," Kelley squeezes Christen's arm to regain the girl's attention in an attempt to contain the panic attack she knows is coming with the way Christen's struggling to breathe.

Christen collapses into Kelley's arms.

Neither of them hear someone else enter until there's an awkward cough a few feet away.

They both look up to see the one and only Tobin Heath.

Christen swallows dryly, not daring to make eye contact once she realizes who it is.

"Uh, sorry, but I need to get to my locker," Tobin points just over their shoulders.

Christen swiftly jumps out of the way. "Kel, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later at Ruby's."

She doesn't bother going to her locker to change, just skirts out of the room as quickly as possible.

Kelley shifts out of the way of Tobin's locker, choosing instead to lean against the one next to it.

"Should I be offended that you don't have the hots for me?" Kelley smirks.

Tobin shifts uncomfortably. She swears she's heard people talking about Kelley having a girlfriend in Diamond Bar. What is she supposed to do if Kelley likes her?

"I'm just fucking with you man, lighten up," Kelley lets out a cackle.

"I swear my friends were just dicking around," Tobin promises, rubbing at the back of her neck so she has something to do with her free hand, the other clutching the open door of her locker.

Kelley shrugs. "Anyone would be honored to get your attention for longer than three days."

That one stung.

So Tobin goes on a lot of dates, that's not illegal. She's just trying to distract herself from the one girl she wants to be with. If the way Christen ran away just now is any indicator, she wants absolutely nothing to do with Tobin.

She isn't sure what she's done to piss off Kelley O'Hara, but she sure wishes she hadn't.

"I-"

Kelley cuts her off, pushing off against the locker to regain her footing. "Save it, Heath."

Tobin watches helplessly as Kelley trots out of the room, brushing past Allie, Ashlyn, and Pinoe on her way by.

"She didn't look too happy," Pinoe notes.

"Get you little heart broken, Harry?"

_Not by Kelley._

"No. Fuck off."

"We're heading to Ruby's tonight," Ashlyn informs her.

"I think I'll pass," Tobin says.

"Dude, no," Pinoe slaps Tobin on the back. "You can't break tradition, what's up with you today?"

Tobin just shrugs. "Nothin'. I've just got a headache."

Pinoe narrows her eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"Go home and take a nap. Meet us at the diner at six," Ashlyn instructs, beginning to strip as she heads to her locker.

Tobin lets out a sigh, packing up her stuff silently and leaving without saying goodbye to her friends.

She's halfway to the side door that leads to the student parking lot when she realizes she kinda really has to pee.

She doesn't realize anything weird in the bathroom until she shuts the water off after washing her hands.

There's a faint sniffling coming from the corner stall.

She slowly steps over and knocks softly twice. "You alright in there?"

She doesn't get a response, so she heads to the door. She opens it, and lets it close again without leaving.

After a few moments, the lock of the stall disengages and the door swings open.

Wide green eyes meet curious brown ones, and Tobin wishes she wasn't so nosy for once in her life.

"Uh, sorry," Tobin scrambles to reach for the handle to the door.

She doesn't look back as she leaves, but when she leans against the door for a moment to settle herself, she hears a muffled sob from inside and her heart hurts a little.

She's never seen Christen's eyes so sad before. She hopes she never has to see those green eyes so bloodshod and glossy ever again.

* * *

 

It's quiet when Tobin gets home so she trudges up to her room and collapses onto her bed, not even bothering to kick off her shoes before she falls asleep.

It's just before five when Tobin wakes up, and she considers going to back to sleep and ditching her friends, but it _is_ a tradition, so she rolls to her feet, stumbling a little at the headrush she gets.

Sometimes she hates how quiet her house is these days. Katie and Perry are off in college starting their adult lives, so now it's just her and Jeff and their mom.

Tobin thinks maybe they should get a dog or something to liven the place up, but they're hardly home so she guesses it's better that they don't.

Tobin doesn't really care about what she wears, and she's tempted to just go in the joggers and tank top she never changed out of earlier, but then she remembers who else will be at the diner tonight, so she tugs on some jeans and pulls on a t-shirt that isn't two sizes too big for once (she likes to steal Jeff's shirts because they smell like home and make her feel safe).

Ruby's is an old fashion diner not too far from home and it's where Tobin's group has been going just about every Friday night since freshman year when they used to ride their bikes (or longboards) there.

Most of the Chadwick kids are too preppy to step foot into anywhere other than little Italian bistros, but occasionally they'll run into people they know.

Apparently Christen and Kelley and their friends like it there too. Tobin's seen them around. The duo along with a pretty brunette and sometimes a blonde girl and a tall guy. Christen always seems like the third or fifth wheel, and if it didn't selfishly make Tobin happy that no one else had Christen, she'd be a little offended that such a wonderful girl didn't have people fawning over her.

Tonight is different though. When Tobin gets there, Ashlyn and her girlfriend Ali are there waiting, but Tobin sees Christen's group too. This time, along with Kelley and the pretty brunette hanging off her arm, there's another girl. One that's a little too close to Christen for Tobin's liking. She's buff with golden brown hair and while her arm that's resting on the top of the booth behind Christen's back isn't touching the Christen, it still makes Tobin upset.

She slumps into the corner booth Ashlyn and Ali are situated at, eyebrows furrowed as she glares across the restaurant.

"You already knew Kelley had a girlfriend, Tobin. Cheer up," Ahslyn says.

"For the last fucking time, Ashlyn, I do not like Kelley," Tobin hisses out.

Ashlyn holds her hands up in defense, clearly not expecting such a harsh response.

Ali raises her eyebrows, a knowing look on her face as if she just realized something.

Tobin hopes she hasn't.

Not that it really matters, because Ali goes to school in L.A. where she and her brother live. But if Ashlyn found out... Tobin reminds herself to corner Ali later to see what she knows.

It's not long before Allie and Pinoe show up. Tobin's glad they didn't bring the people they're dating. She'd never admit it to her friends, but she's kind of really lonely when they go out as a big group and she's the only single one.

If only...

"Harry, pay attention!" Allie whines.

"We're gonna have to find a new spot if Kelley distracts you so much," Pinoe teases.

Without warning, Tobin scoots out of the booth and stalks off to the bathroom. She can't do this anymore. She clutches onto the sides of the counter and stares at herself in the mirror, trying to keep herself composed. "Pull it together, damn it!"

"You okay, Tobs?"

Tobin jolts, snapping out of her daze. Through the mirror, she sees Ali behind her, so she turns to lean her hip against the counter to keep her steady.

"Yeah," Tobin won't meet Ali's eyes.

"Tobin..." Ali sighs. "You don't like Kelley."

It's not a question. Tobin bobs her head in a gentle nod. "Never have."

"You like Christen, don't you?" Ali speaks softly, as if her words might spook Tobin and cause her to run away like a skittish animal.

Tobin lets out a heavy sigh. She's never said it aloud before and her eyes get glossy when she mumbles out a pathetic "yes" before she collapses into Ali's waiting arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Tobin," Ali soothes.

Tobin takes a deep breath. She's better than this. She pulls herself out of Ali's embrace and blinks a few times to clear her vision. "I'm fine."

Ali eyes her suspiciously, but nods. "I'll see you back out there."

Tobin takes a few more deep breaths and splashes some water on her face before she heads back to her friends.

She almost doesn't notice, but she sees a pair of shoes under the last stall on her way out.

 _That's awkward,_ Tobin thinks to herself as she approaches her table.

She plops back into the booth, and by now their food has arrived.

As Tobin's about to take her first bite, her stomach drops as her brain makes a connection.

The shoes...

With a  purple fade...

Tobin watches in horror as the door to the bathroom swings open and Christen emerges.

Her eyes instantly lock onto Tobin's, but Tobin looks away as soon as their eyes meet.

Tobin's wide eyes meet Ali's gaze, which is sympathetic and borderline showing pity.

Tobin actually wants to die. She hopes the ground opens up under her and sucks her away from here. She can't believe Christen just overheard all that.

There's no way she didn't, either. the bathroom was dead silent other than her and Ali talking.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"Are you not hungry?" Allie asks. "'cause I'll eat your fries if you aren't."

Tobin pushes her plate closer to Allie. She doesn't know if she'll ever eat again after tonight.

How could she be so stupid? She wants to get up and run away, like physically run, because she's got all of these pent up emotions she desperately needs to get out, but she can't ditch her friends just yet. She's not going to be that rude.

She stays maybe twenty more minutes before she can't stay sitting any long, her leg bouncing so much that's she's sure the others can feel the booth shake.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna head out. I still don't feel all that good," Tobin drops some cash on the table to cover her share, even though she gave away her food to her friends. "See you Monday."

She doesn't usually smoke, but damn could Tobin use a blunt right now.

Anything to calm her nerves and chill her the fuck out.

Tobin fumbles with her keys, trying to unlock her car with shaky fingers. She wishes she hadn't driven here.

When Tobin finally gets into her car, she has to sit in it for a few minutes to compose herself. Long enough to see Christen walk out of the diner, alone, turning her head left and right as if she was looking for something, before her shoulders drop and she turns to go back inside.

Tobin doesn't remember driving home, but soon enough she's sitting parked in her driveway.

She's supposed to go out to brunch with Allie and Bati on Sunday, but she cancels. She's sure the kids she usually plays pickup soccer with on Saturdays are disappointed, but she can't really bring herself to care all that much. She's pretty sure she spends ninety percent of of her weekend in bed, only leaving it to go to the bathroom and get food.

Tobin is convinced she's sick when she wakes up on Monday morning. She's felt awful since Friday, and maybe she's actually come down with something. Maybe Friday night was actually just some fever dream.

Her mom takes her temperature and since it's only a little above normal, she's sent to school with a pat on the back and two ibuprofen pills.

* * *

 

Tobin usually sees Christen at least five times a day (mostly because she seeks her out in the crowded hallways), but she manages to avoid it until Algebra, close to the end of the day.

Maybe if she wasn't so stupid and didn't fail Geometry in her freshman year and didn't have to retake it, she wouldn't be stuck in this class with her longtime crush sitting next to her (the first time she ever saw Christen was in their Geometry classroom when Tobin was a sophomore and Christen was a freshman).

Tobin gets to class before Christen and doesn't look up when she feels the other girl sit down and get herself situated.

She actually takes notes and does everything she can not to look at Christen.

Their elbows bump a few times as they write, because Tobin's a lefty and Chrsiten is a righty, but other than that Tobin is fairly successful in avoiding the other girl even as they sit next to one another.

Despite sitting in the back of the room, Tobin is first out of the door when the bell finally rings. She doesn't meander in the hallway like she usually does and she's the first one to her Physics class.

Tobin didn't realize until just now that Kelley is in this class too. The other girl is giving her this look. It's not a glare, it's more of like she's analyzing Tobin. It makes Tobin think that Christen must have told her about the bathroom incident.

Either way, it makes Tobin feel uncomfortable for all fifty minutes of class. She wants nothing more than to go straight home, but she's gotta go to a team meeting, because tryouts are in a week and a half and then their first game is three weeks after that and Coach gets really intense when the season starts.

Tobin waits impatiently as her teammates from last year all filter in. She's faintly aware of her friends plopping down next to her, but she doesn't pay attention to what they're saying.

Finally, Coach Wambach walks in and the whole room shuts right up.

"I'm gonna try to keep it brief because I'll be seeing enough of all of you over the next four months, but I've got some big news, guys!" Coach says.

The entire room stays quiet, waiting.

"Well, I've been going around to some games of some hiden prospects that this school has, and I think I've roped a couple in!" Coach pauses, as if expecting some sort of reaction she isn't going to get.

"Who'd you find?" Sydney prompts, knowing no one else is going to.

"Well, I was at a Slammers FC game, you guys know them, right? And you'll never imagine who I found there..."

Tobin is getting a little annoyed at how much this is being dragged out.

"Come on in, ladies!" Everyone turns towards the door to watch as two girls enter.

Tobin slips a little further down her chair, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Tobin mumbles under her breath.

Thankfully no one seems to hear.

"I'm sure you recognize this face," Coach points to Christen.

"You're Tyler's little sister right? C-something?" Kling questions.

Christen bobs her head nervously, not liking all the attention on her. "Christen," she supplies quietly.

"Yes, girls! We've got another Press with us! And this right here is Kelley O'Hara! You probably recognize them because they're the fastest girls at Chadwick," Coach boasts.

Tobin wishes there was something hard she could bang her head against.

"Of course, they're going to tryout just like all of you, but based on what I saw at their game a couple weeks ago, they'll be on the team with y'all."

Tobin's knee starts bouncing, anxiety pumping through her veins.

"Well, guys, that's about it," Coach says. "I'll see you all next Wednesday and Thursday for tryouts!"

Tobin scrambles up and all but runs out of the room.

Fuck it, she's about to be the fastest girl at Chadwick.

If they weren't going to have a mandatory drug test at the start of preseason, Tobin would hit someone up for some weed.

Instead, she drops her car off at home and switches it out for her longboard.

The beach is the only place she wants to be right now. The vibration of the board under her feet as it rolls against the asphalt is comforting to Tobin. She did a lot of longboarding before her parents finally got divorced. It was the best way to get out of the house.

The salty air as she approaches the beach is comforting and Tobin kicks off her sneakers and treks down the sand, passing scattered groups of people.

Technically, this is a private beach, but one of Tobin's oldest friends owns one of the houses with access, so she's all set if anyone questions her, though no one has before.

She finds her usual spot, one specific rock she likes to prop her board against and lean against it as she sits on the sand and buries her feet in it, eyes closed as she breathes in the ocean breeze.

This is where she feels at home. Right here on the beach. Nothing could be better.

Tobin's eyes spring open when she feels a pressure on her chest and something warm and wet on her face.

There's a very happy dog all up in her face. Tail wagging wildly, the dog continues to lick Tobin's face even as she struggles, giggling at the sensation.

"Khaleesi! No!"

Tobin stops struggling immediately at the voice.

"Bad girl!" The voice gets closer.

Tobin tells herself not to look up. She knows who it is, and maybe if she ignores it, the other girl will magically disappear.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know!" Tobin's gaze snaps up at the harsh tone.

She's shocked, frankly, that Christen has the ability to use such a hostile tone.

"Huh?" Tobin hums stupidly.

"I thought you were really cool, y'know? Like 'Tobin Heath, Chadwick Soccer Star' is cool, but somehow thought there was more to you than that. I guess I should've known," Christen chuckles dryly.

"Excuse me?" Tobin furrows her eyebrows.

_What the fuck is going on right now?!_

"You don't have to go around and stage some stupid scene with your friends to embarrass me just because I like you. 'Haha, Christen is pathetic and likes one of the most popular girls at Chadwick' so funny. Thanks for rubbing it in."

Tobin isn't sure if she understood Christen's rant correctly because it sounded a whole lot like... "You like me?"

Christen rolls her eyes. "Quit playing dumb. I get it, you're 'too cool' for some dork who happens to be decent at a couple sports. But I'm not gonna let you and your little posse fuck up my chance of being on the team. I'm willing to leave your little diner stunt in the past as long as you promise not to fuck around with my feelings anymore."

Tobin feels like she should have some sort of intelligent response to all these false accusations... "It's really hot when you say 'fuck'."

Tobin doesn't register that the sudden sting she feels in her cheek is from Christen slapping her until the other girl jumps back and clutches her hand, staring down at it in horror.

"I'm sorry!" Christen says quickly. "I'm so stupid. Fuck, I'm so sorry."

Tobin jumps to her feet. She can see the panic written all over Christen's face. The other girl's shaky hands are a little concerning if Tobin's being honest.

Christen brings her trembling hands up to cover her face, but not before Tobin sees a tear slip from her eye.

"Hey, it's okay," Tobin tries to soothe the other girl.

"No, no it's not. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

Tobin takes a tentative step closer, reaching a hand out to touch Christen's arm, but the other girl flinches and stumbles back at the touch, nearly toppling over.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"I'm gonna go, okay? You're okay," Tobin really isn't sure what she's supposed to do. She doesn't want to leave Christen alone right now, but she's only causing the other girl more distress.

Tobin doesn't look back until she gets to the edge of the sand.

She kind of wishes she hadn't when she does. Christen is crumpled to the ground in a slump, her dog licking at her face just like she had done to Tobin.

Tobin is a little shaky herself as she rides back home. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she may have taken a spill going around that one corner she likes to cut a little short going a little too fast. She usually pulls it off just fine, but she must not habe been stable enough to tonight.

She stumbles inside her house, ignoring the sounds of her mom and Jeff from the kitchen as she heads upstairs to take a shower and collapse into bed.

Her dreams are filled with pink skies and green eyes, and waking up hurts a lot more than it should.

* * *

 

 

Tobin spends all morning preparing to see Christen in Algebra, but when it finally comes, Christen isn't even there.

Tobin swears she saw Christen in the hallway today, too.

She spots the girl again when she's at her locker at the end of the day.

Christen is ducking into a bathroom, and without thinking, Tobin follows.

"What's your problem?" Tobin questions, a little harsher than she intends to.

Christen flinches at the tone as she slowly turns around to face Tobin. "What do you mean _my_ problem? What's _your_ problem?"

"You yell at me last night, and then skip Algebra so you don't have to see me," Tobin snaps. She takes a deep breath, and then speaks again, softer. "I don't know what I even did to piss you off. I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry if you don't know what you're apologizing for!" Christen says.

Tobin frowns, but Christen doesn't give her the chance to speak.

"You and your friend, in the bathroom at the diner. You came in when you knew I was in there so you could put on your little show so I would get my hopes up only to have them crushed when you avoid me like I've got the fucking plague!"

Tobin's frown deepens. "That's not- that's not what happened. I would never- do you really think I'm that horrible?"

"I don't know what to think about you! You go on dating sprees and break hearts, but then I see you on weekends playing soccer with little kids at the park. I thought you might have a heart of gold under your chill exterior but I think I was mistaken," Christen scoffs. "You're actually just a bitch."

She goes to brush past Tobin to leave, but Tobin sticks her arm out in front of the door, pushing the index finger of the other hand against Christen's shoulder.

"I'm not done talking to you."

Christen sighs, her resolve faltering. She's not gonna be able to keep up this tough facade for much longer before she cracks and shows Tobin the scared girl she really is.

"What? What else do you want from me? What more can you do to make fun of me for liking you? I'm sorry. It's not my fault, okay? I'll get over it and stay out of your life. I know my place," Christen won't meet Tobin's eyes.

"I've never made fun of you for anything!"

Christen narrows her eyes. "You're joking."

"No," Tobin denies. "I'm not a shitty person. Everything you heard in the diner was true. I was avoiding you because I was embarrassed that you overheard it."

Christen's features soften. "Really?"

Tobin sees the hope in her eyes flourish. "Yeah," she says softly, reaching out to grab Christen's hands in her own. "I actually think you're kinda awesome."

Christen shakes her head, eyes locked on the floor. "Nah."

Neither of them speak for a moment.

"You're not still making fun of me, right?" Christen asks, vulnerability showing in her eyes when she finally meets Tobin's gaze.

"I never was," Tobin promises.

Christen smiles, and Tobin grins back.

Suddenly, Christen's eyes widen. "I slapped you!"

"What?"

Christen pulls her hands away and presses them to her face. "God, Tobin. I'm so sorry. I swear I don't usually go around hitting people."

Tobin chuckles. "Its all good, Press." She pauses for a moment, before a smirk takes over her face. "Although... maybe you could kiss it better to make it up to me?"

Christen's smile returns. "I think I can manage that."

She leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Tobin's cheek, a soft grin on her face when she pulls back.

"I guess we've got a thing for bathrooms, huh?" Tobin laughs.

She pauses, tilting her head. "Hey, the other day when you were crying in the bathroom, what was that about?"

"You," Christen answers honestly. "I didn't even think you knew who I was, and there your friends were, announcing you like Kelley. It stung. A lot."

"I'm sorry," Tobin frowns. They really thought I did. I guess they always assumed it was her I was staring at when I was looking over at you guys."

Christen crinkles her nose. and Tobin swears her heart skips a beat with how cute it is. "You stared at us?"

"What can I say? You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, how could I stop myself?" Tobin shrugs.

"Stop!" Christen blushes.

Tobin grins, loving Christen's smile.

Their moment is broken up by pounding against the door Tobin is leaning against.

She's jolted right into Christen's arms, and when they look up at the now open door, they see Kelley, with Allie, Ashlyn, and Pinoe behind her.

"Ew! The bathroom? Harry, can't you do the nasty somewhere it's not so nasty?"

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to end it there because if I had continued it would have snowballed into an entire story, but if you have any questions or a huge need for more from this universe, hit me up on tumblr (find me @ llostt-in-ttranslationn). I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
